


员工观察记录

by lindsay23333



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源 ooc 脑叶世界观 自娱自乐 就很开心
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	员工观察记录

这对兄弟来到公司的时候公司发展已经进入中后期了，不过他们还是为我带来了极大的惊喜，惊吓多余欢喜就是了。

这里要先来自我介绍，我是这个公司的主管，叫做X，已经顶着被AI弄死或者踢出公司的压力在这里经营了四十天，对，我就是个挂名主管，主要的权力还是在那个世界上最完美的AI安吉拉的手里，我只是个普通的挂名咸鱼。

岛田兄弟大概是在二十二天左右来的公司，那时我的管理已经有了一些成绩，虽然还完全不符合安吉拉的要求，但还算是一名有希望的主管，然后那对奇特的兄弟就闯进了我有些无聊的生活里。

是的，我的个人兴趣是观察工作中的员工，这虽然有些变态但它像是我无聊生活中的一针兴奋剂，我必须做点什么才能让自己在这个绝望的地方不陷入疯狂不是吗？

废话就不多说了，来聊一聊让我最头疼的那对兄弟吧，弟弟叫岛田源氏，是个跳脱而且不听指挥的家伙，一头绿毛绿的鲜艳，非常容易在一群刻板的员工中找到他的存在，似乎中二病还没有毕业经常做出一些让人啼笑皆非的举动。

哥哥岛田半藏，真正的最佳员工，不旷班，加班没有抱怨，兢兢业业，就像是生活没有娱乐一样刻板的像一台机器，连山羊胡每天都打理的一丝不苟整个人散发着及其禁欲的气息。他禁欲不禁欲我不知道，只要他认真工作我就很欣慰，我觉得公司有了他一定能弥补他弟弟造成的损失。

刻板与跳脱的组合，这是我对他们的第一印象。

第一天上班的时候他们两个人的综合实力让我吃了一惊，我已经很久没有看到过一来实力就相当于四级员工的人了。因为不能让他们西装上班我给他们每人发了一套"忏悔"，哥哥二话没说就穿上，不过均码在他身上似乎有点小……

不要在意这些细节，总之源氏拒绝穿忏悔，说这不符合他的武士道，我也不知道他的武士道是什么，不过这让我那天只敢让他去工作公司里最和善的异想体生怕一不小心把他的小命送了。

那天之后他的哥哥半藏似乎找他谈了什么，第二天他虽然一脸别扭但还是穿上了我给他准备的装备。哥哥大人威武！我在一堆显示屏后面给半藏打call。

异想体们偶尔会给进入工作的员工馈赠，那些馈赠一般都是可爱或者恐怖的小饰品，饰品和这些异常一样拥有神奇的力量可以给员工进行各方面的加成。作为主管我能看到每个员工的实力面板，那可能是因为控制室有实力眼镜之类的东西，总之非常方便，为了每名员工均衡发展，我会让他们尽量去工作自己所不擅长的方面，比如让半藏去训练正义，让源氏去训练自律，不过这似乎没什么用处，他们的面板从始至终就没变过。

半藏很受异常们的喜爱，毕竟他第一次工作一罪与百善就拿到了它所赠送的荆棘，这让他的弟弟源氏羡慕的跳脚。我本以为半藏这种人会对饰品不屑一顾，然而透过屏幕他好像还挺喜欢这些小东西，这可能就是传说中的反差萌吧。

虽然有些害怕半藏的我一点也萌不起来。

源氏很喜欢异常们赠送的小东西，不过异常似乎不是很喜欢他，他每次的工作不是良就是差，很少有优，和那个优等生半藏完全不同，他也没拿到过异常的小饰品，为此他还特意找我哭诉过。

源氏真是一个可爱的人，我很喜欢他。

这份私心表现在了工作上，我总让他去摸一些安全系高的异常以免那些家伙不喜欢他导致他猝死在收容间里，我很不明白的是源氏这么可爱为什么那些家伙不喜欢他呢？

因为太喜欢源氏了我决定把他培养成我的养老员工，甚至有了新的强大ego装备我会先给源氏准备着而不是我的老员工，这份露骨的偏心很快就被员工们察觉了。我知道他们在背后说我坏话，但早已麻木的他们也不会对我提出什么抗议，那露骨的杀意来自于半藏，那段时间我真的觉得如果我走出了控制室半藏绝对会用那把拟态大刀把我大卸八块，是的，我让他去工作了一无所有拿到了最强的A级ego装备，这让他愈发的像个杀神。

半藏的杀意不会那么轻易结束的，那天当着镜头的面他强吻了源氏，那视角正是做给我看的，对于这种高清无码的香艳镜头，悲伤的我用微波炉崩了一袋子爆米花。

杀神半藏和可爱不羁的源氏正好戳到了我的萌点，单身主管决定自己制造更多粮食吃。

那天我成了他们的cp粉。

源氏还是要宠的，不宠源氏我无聊的生活就彻底没有乐趣了，但公司也是要经营的，为了利益的最大化我把半藏放在了中央本部二区，他管着中央本部 福利部 惩戒部三个部门，那里都是公司里的高危异常，半藏大佬在里面混的如鱼得水，反正那些家伙出逃了半藏大佬也全能一个人单挑打回去。异常这种东西就算被切的碎尸万段也不会死，所以我不用担心粗暴处理的半藏会为公司带来损失，也许我的内心还期盼着也许有一天半藏真的能将这些不死的畜牲们送上西天。

我不是个好人，我会为了自己的利益来控制他人的生命，我就是如此自私，脑叶公司就是如此自私。

安吉拉对我说过员工们是流动资源，是用来利用的而不是保护的，可我不想这样，虽然我依旧把员工们当做提线人偶，但不死人是我的信条，是我对安吉拉最后的反抗。

源氏被我安置在公司最上层的情报部门，每天和温和异常说说话，想让他拿点小饰品开心开心，他也不喜欢好好工作，我曾经听见他在一罪与百善的收容单元和老骷髅谈自己的感情问题。

哥哥在的时候他觉得哥哥烦，可哥哥走了他又觉得寂寞。

然后他就被老骷髅从收容单元内赶了出去。

我觉得现在他都拿不到饰品是有原因的。

源氏永远不会按照笔记本上的员工须知去工作那些异常，我们把异常当做工具，他把异常当做生命。这是我们本质上的不同，也可能是我喜欢他的原因，他是那么纯粹，纯粹到我害怕那些高级异常会毁掉他。

他与半藏的进展是在一次紫罗兰午夜之后，我讨厌那些考验，每次考验我都要集中百分之百的注意才能避免员工受伤。让半藏一个人去单挑蓝色墓碑，源氏和其他员工在别的墓碑前努力，每次墓碑伸出触手的时候我就要下令员工们回到电梯，等做完一切我已经精疲力尽，"我又成功守护了我的员工们"

我如此自私的想着。

话说回来让他们去送死的明明是我，如此的虚伪，我却心安理得的把它当做赞扬。

当我摊在椅子上时其他员工都接受命令回到了自己所在部门的休息室，但半藏没有动，他在走廊里静静的和源氏对视，脸上有着被紫罗兰午夜打出的擦伤。

然后源氏走了过去，我无法听到他们的话，只能看到他们好像在争吵。

是因为我让半藏受伤了吗？

毕竟他单挑的可是一群人打起来都费劲的紫罗兰午夜啊。

我知道这对兄弟之间有特殊的情愫，但就算是知道我也只能为了公司利益最大化让半藏去搏命，源氏这是在怨恨我吧。

我还以为我已经对别人的怨恨麻木了，谁知它竟然依旧如此的刻骨。

之后不耐的半藏在走廊里和源氏来了一发十八禁活动才回到自己的部门，源氏还是很悲伤，我没有心情观看这么香艳的场面，他的悲伤像小刀一样切割着我的内心，我想逃避，如此残忍的我在一次次的伤害这对亲密的兄弟，可我无可奈何，为了公司我只能继续伤害下去。

源氏不是温室里的花朵，我很清楚，只是我不想他这么纯粹的人去送死罢了，半藏也一直在默许着我的保护，但这保护伤透了源氏的自尊心，他也是一个不输半藏的强大男人，我却只让他去做辅助工作，只因为我的那点私心。

不想看到源氏悲伤的我将他调动到了福利部，处理公司里最麻烦的异常，溶解之爱。

源氏天真，纯粹，但他并不傻，他早就理解了这个公司的本质，能看见哥哥让他感觉很开心，他的工作也不再吊儿郎当，而是会好好完成本分任务，他也知道高级异常的危险性，不然就不会那么担心半藏。

我再也听不见他在收容单元里对异常说自己今天中午吃了什么了，业绩上去了，我却开心不起来。

但这就想要有所得到是必须失去的吧，源氏终于重新微笑了，只是我在也看不到那个纯粹的他。

中央本部的生活让他成长，我将他推向血淋淋的现实，后来当我在他眼前处决福利部的所有员工时他也不会眨一下眼睛，他已经见过自己身为爱人如果不处决那些一起的文职人员会对其他员工造成多大的损失。那次溶解之爱感染的十名员工都变成了粉色的粘液怪物，是源氏亲手解决了他们。

从那天开始他开始变得听话了，也沉默了，这是想和半藏在一起必须付出的代价，我又感受到半藏的杀意了。

我别无他法，除非我想要源氏死。

源氏一人守着整个福利部，他身上的粘液球会让其他人都变成粉红色的史莱姆怪物，就算是半藏也不能接近，本来应该是这样才对，结果在解决琥珀色黄昏的时候独自一人的源氏受了重伤差点死掉，我用光了自己的回复子弹才救回源氏的一条命，那时的半藏眼神就已经不对了。然后有一天我看到了让自己差点吞下处决弹的画面，这两个家伙在空无一人的福利部翻云覆雨，半藏身上被感染的都是粉红色粘液，吓得我班也不加了直接结束了一天的工作。

第二天我严厉的告诉半藏溶解之爱的粉红色粘液是不能用来做润滑油的，也不能抹进源氏身体里。

半藏回以我冷笑。

我觉得他就是故意做给我看的，顺便报复源氏的鲁莽，下次我备着点炸鸡啤酒好了。

那次源氏差点死掉的事件之后半藏似乎喜欢上了在公司的各个地方跟源氏羞耻play，他们没影响公司的能源收集我这个咸鱼主管也不好管，但溶解之爱源氏绝对不能再管了，我怕再管下去他和半藏迟早要暴毙，然后源氏成了中央本部的咸鱼，半藏又用自己的方式把源氏保护了起来。

后来源氏拼命拒绝半藏是因为发生了一件始料未及的事情。他们在主休息室进行活塞运动的时候红色正午忽然降临了，我敢发誓我不是故意触发正午考验的，更不知道正午会出现在他们所在的休息室，我当时差点把嘴里的咖啡喷出去。

那天我见识到了暴怒的半藏，几刀解决了红色正午，变成红色小丑的正午开始四处撬门，没能第一时间反应过来的我看到了异常们集体出逃的大场面。

那天我又白干了。

被安吉拉好好警告了一顿。

这导致我现在都不敢再给半藏大佬下命令了，大佬想干嘛干嘛，我当条咸鱼就好。

源氏很喜欢各种小饰品但是异常们就是不给他，实在是受不了他闷闷不乐的样子，我决定让源氏拿到冰雪女皇的饰品，那是唯一一种绝对会掉落的饰品。

愿是因为工作结果不理想得到了冰雪女王之吻，他渐渐在收容室里从心口开始结成冰块再也没了动静。

然后我看到了愤怒的杀神半藏。

半藏没有我的命令就冲进了冰雪女皇的收容单元，我的视线被封闭了，我相信他正在为自己的弟弟而勇敢的跟冰雪女皇决斗。

当半藏把源氏抱在怀里出来的时候，他们的脸颊上都闪烁着一颗微小的冰晶，那是女皇给勇敢者的祝福。

半藏对镜头投来了一个恐怖的眼神，我被吓得不敢吱声。

半藏抱着源氏回到了主休息室，我看着屏幕咽了一口口水。

要不要告诉他们冰雪女皇又叫作婚介所呢？

被冰雪女皇赠送饰品的两人默认结婚。

算了，等他们自己发觉吧。


End file.
